


О лишенных силы и обретших ее

by Red_Sally



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Два текста, не связанных между собой сюжетно, но все равно идущих вместе.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. О лишенных силы

Северус Снейп лежал на полу, скребя пальцами грязные доски, хрипя, глядя отчаянно, но так живо, что...  
— Эпискеи! — шепотом закричал Гарри, свободной рукой пытаясь зажать рану на горле, из которой, пульсируя, хлестала кровь. Контрчары на срабатывали, палочка молчала. — Ох... эпискеи!!  
И проснулся.  
Симптомы снова были при нем: жжение в ладонях, глухая тоска, беспокойный, ознобный холодок под сердцем, точно он потерял что-то очень важное. Но ведь он и потерял. Магия не слушалась его.  
Новый кошмар был совсем не похож на те, что преследовали его во время долгой войны. Этот сон не уводил в незнакомые места, не заставлял смотреть чужими глазами и колдовать чужими руками; он был много хуже, потому что возвращал в безысходное прошлое. В этом сне были хмурый черный взгляд и глухой голос, неприязнь, подозрения, холодная война преподавателя и ученика. Провальные занятия окклюменцией, после которых Гарри не знал бы, как посмотреть в глаза профессору, если бы тот сам не выжег из него стыд за отца, заставив заново расцвести ненависть к себе. Заметки на полях старого учебника, чей прежний хозяин мог бы стать для Гарри еще одним другом.  
"Принесите мне вашу школьную сумку. И все ваши учебники. Все. Принесите сюда. Немедленно!"  
Вот когда следовало догадаться. Вот когда нужно, необходимо было каким угодно способом вытянуть из Дамблдора правду о причинах его доверия к Снейпу. Может, тогда еще был бы шанс спасти его. Хотя бы его.  
А еще — этот кошмар не кончался.  
Отданные воспоминания жгли под веками, стоило только закрыть глаза. Гарри смотрел снова и снова на худого черноволосого мальчика и рыжую девочку, втихомолку колдующих во время совместных прогулок; на двух школьников, ссорящихся из-за вдруг вставших между ними чужих, навязанных предубеждений; на черного от горя молодого человека, точно оборотень воющего, сидя в кресле в директорском кабинете Хогвартса. Этот человек поплатился жизнью за одну-единственную фразу, сказанную будто бы в утешение, а на самом деле — в качестве взятки. "У него ее глаза".  
Последний урок окклюменции Гарри помнил особенно четко. Он подумал о нем, чтобы изгнать из памяти повторяющийся кошмар — как думал каждый раз, когда сожаление об упущенной возможности спасти жизнь, открыть правду, облегчить душу делалось непереносимым.

Его защитные чары сработали неверно. Вместо того чтобы перекрыть Снейпу дорогу в память и чувства Гарри, они проложили путь в обратную сторону, и он вломился, сам того не ожидая, в чужую голову.  
Картинка была странной: она не формировалась полностью, открываясь только прямому взгляду. Все, что оказывалось на периферии зрения, тут же теряло очертания, и четкими оставались только сам Гарри, профессор Снейп — и еще один Гарри, стоявший совсем рядом с ним, слишком близко, даже палочкой не взмахнешь, а стоит сделать полшага — и длинный профессорский нос, чего доброго, продырявит многострадальные очки.  
Может, эти соображения и двигали Снейпом, когда он осторожно снял очки с другого Гарри и встретил рассеянный, растерянный близорукий взгляд. Но потом другой Гарри подошел еще ближе, поднял руки и обнял Снейпа. Гарри попятился. Это было не воспоминание, это не могло быть воспоминанием, потому что он никогда, ни за что не стал бы обнимать Северуса Снейпа, не будучи под Империусом, да еще так, будто они — близкие и дорогие друг другу люди...  
Гарри сидел на полу в подземелье. Профессор Снейп, бледный, как мел, застыл по другую сторону широкого длинного стола, уставленного колбами и пробирками, разгораживавшего лабораторию посередине.  
— Вон отсюда, — процедил он, почти не разжимая губ.  
Гарри поднялся. На языке вертелся вопрос — что это было? Но задать его значило бы навлечь на себя все возможные беды, какие способен организовать Северус Снейп, и Гарри молча поглядел на него.  
— Я не хотел этого видеть, — брякнул он первое, что пришло на ум.  
— Я не хотел этого видеть, сэр, — голос Снейпа совсем помертвел, и Гарри обожгло злостью. Он подхватил оброненную палочку.  
— Вы мне отвратительны, сэр, — рявкнул он и выскочил из лаборатории.

— Вот что, мистер Поттер, — сказал ему душевед, высушенный, выгоревший на солнце мужчина, чей возраст определить было невозможно из-за старчески глубоких морщинок вокруг глаз и юношески быстрой и нервной жестикуляции. Иногда Гарри казалось, что доктору самому неплохо бы лечь на кушетку. — Мы с вами испробовали много разных способов избавить вас от ночных кошмаров и вернуть вам магические способности. Вы выезжали за границу, чтобы сменить обстановку, меняли и возвращали прежний круг общения, работу. Кстати, я очень рад, что нам с вами удалось найти занятие, которое вас по-настоящему увлекло. Сколько читателей сейчас подписаны на ваш блог?  
— Несколько десятков тысяч, доктор Холдфест, — отозвался Гарри. В свое время предложение колдомедика завести сетевой дневник показалось ему диким, но постепенно он начал публиковать там не только короткие заметки. А теперь к печати готовились несколько очерков. Это мало помогло в том, чем страдал Гарри, но встречи с доктором Холдфестом спасали его от неизбывной глухой тоски, которая подступала, стоило ему остаться в одиночестве. Поэтому он продолжал приходить, раз за разом.  
— Я хочу предложить вам еще один способ, — сказал доктор Холдфест. — Может, самый неприятный для вас, но, вероятно, самый действенный. Вернуться туда. Поехать на то место, которое вы видите во сне, и взглянуть на него в реальности. Увидеть, что в нем нет ничего страшного, ничего, что могло бы навредить: это просто ветхое строение, в котором нет никакой зловещей ауры. А потом – проститься с ним без спешки, как следует. Как вам захочется.   
Я не с домом хотел бы проститься как следует, подумал Гарри.  
— Я мог бы отправиться с вами — не как врач, а…  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Если вам кажется, что это поможет, то я подумаю об этом. Спасибо.  
— Подумайте, Гарри, подумайте, — доктор Холдфест выудил откуда-то бутылочку минеральной воды: — Ваше здоровье, — сделал глоток и фыркнул.

Вечером Гарри сделал в блоге короткую запись, открытую для тех, кто стал его первыми читателями.  
«Если соберешься туда, дай нам знать», — написала Гермиона почти сразу.  
«точно! – отозвался Рон. — если что, можем хоть завтра аппарировать вместе!»  
То, что они готовы были сорваться к нему, оставив детей, и что теперь оба были в сети явно с разных устройств, заставило Гарри нахмуриться. Впрочем, может, это не было тревожным сигналом: просто Рон наконец поддался моде на магловскую технику и, отложив палочку, решил попристальнее изучить подаренный ему смартфон…  
«Оставайтесь на месте, я никуда не поеду, — набрал он. — За мной долг не перед хижиной, а перед Снейпом, но цветы возложить некуда».  
«Я пыталась выяснить, где его похоронили, — пришло смс от Гермионы часом позже. — Но Министерство верно себе. Если у Снейпа и есть могила, на ней нет его имени».  
Гарри отложил телефон и, разлегшись на кровати, уставился в потолок.  
Утром следующего дня он отправил доктору Холдфесту сову.

Визжащая хижина встретила их тишиной.  
За заколоченными окнами царил полумрак, в котором высокий и худой доктор Холдфест, одевшийся сообразно случаю в черное, скользил молчаливой тенью, осторожно ступая по прогнившим ступеням и хлипким полам, перешагивая или обходя опрокинутую мебель и время от времени внимательно поглядывая на Гарри. Сегодня его глаза, оплетенные сеткой смеховых морщин, впервые не казались Гарри мальчишескими.  
Доктор был прав: за несколько лет Хижина растеряла всю свою жуть и, несмотря на страшные события, происходившие здесь, сама по себе никаких чувств у Гарри не вызывала.  
— Вот тут, — пробормотал он, глядя на потемневший пол комнаты. — Вот тут все и случилось.  
— Может быть, мне стоит оставить вас одного? — спросил доктор Холдфест странно севшим голосом.  
— Нет, нет, не уходите! — начал Гарри. — Остань…  
Этот голос.  
Гарри обернулся как раз вовремя. Худое загорелое лицо доктора вытянулось и побледнело, рыжие волосы, стремительно удлиняясь, почернели; пропали смеховые морщинки вокруг глаз, зато в уголках узкого рта пролегли глубокие горькие складки. Жестко выпрямилась упрямая спина. Да над глухим воротом сюртука, кое-где заходя на подбородок и поднимаясь к челюсти, проступили на коже рваные шрамы: точно профессору кто-то оторвал голову, а потом приставил на место.  
— Я хотел сказал, останьтесь, сэр, — выдохнул Гарри, отлично понимая, как абсурдно это звучит, но будучи не в состоянии изобрести ничего умнее.  
— Полагаю, бессмысленно было бы просить вас не смотреть на меня так.  
Отчаяние отпускало Гарри, уступая место облегчению и странному чувству, которому он не мог дать названия, да и вряд ли его можно было бы найти. Внутри разгорался гнев, когда Гарри вспоминал свою жизнь последние несколько лет, но вместе с гневом кипела и рвалась наружу радость, которой он давно не испытывал. Как гнусно с его стороны — перестать скорбеть о Сириусе, о Люпине и Тонкс, обо всех, кто погиб на войне, но так безудержно радоваться этой встрече.  
— Не только бессмысленно, но еще и глупо, — подтвердил он.  
— Вы забыли сказать «сэр».  
— А вы забыли, что мы перешли на «ты».  
Снейп подошел поближе, и теперь Гарри некуда было деваться от цепкого взгляда, так что он посмотрел в упор, стараясь даже не моргать. Стараясь ничем не выдать распиравшей его радости и все-таки не в силах с нею справиться.  
— Только не говорите, будто жалеете о том, что я видел. Откройтесь вы раньше, все могло бы быть по-другому.  
— Всему свое время, — прохладно отозвался Снейп, и в руках его возникла бутылочка минеральной воды. — Надеюсь, вы видели достаточно, чтобы спать спокойно?  
Гарри вздрогнул. По привычке продолжая носить палочку в рукаве, он уже почти забыл о том, каково это, когда она вибрирует в руке, живая, нетерпеливая, ожидая произнесенной или невербальной формулы.  
Повинуясь движению палочки, на пол лег маленький зеленый венок.  
— Знаете, сэр, — произнес Гарри задумчиво, — Я не хотел бы, только-только встав на путь ремиссии, прекращать наши встречи. Вдруг что-то снова пойдет не так.  
Снейп хмыкнул.  
— Тогда жду вас в обычное время, — сказал он. — Гарри.


	2. И обретшем ее

Когда Геллерт смеялся, он был так красив, что это пугало. Его веселье в доме Дамблдоров, где так тяжел был дух болезни и утраты, казалось чем-то неуместным, а сам он был как забредшее не туда привидение, чья-то оживленная магией мечта, чуждая и нежданная. Но его настроение было заразительно, и Альбус смеялся вместе с ним, так же звонко и беспечно, и ни хмурые взгляды и глухое раздражение Аберфорта, ни голос Арианы, тихонько попискивавшей от страха в своей комнате, его почти не задевали, потому что ничего этого он не замечал.  
— Взгляни, — сказал Геллерт, и Альбус послушно склонился над листком пергамента, лежавшим перед ним на столе.  
— Откуда это у тебя, Герт? — изумленно спросил он.  
— Позаимствовал у одного из преподавателей Дурмштранга. Перед тем как уехал оттуда.  
Альбус нахмурился.  
— Но это же личная переписка. Зачем ты его украл?  
— Не все ли равно, — голос Геллерта звучал теперь совсем близко: он подошел к Альбусу и опустил подбородок ему на плечо. — Она у него, Альбус. У Грегоровича. А мантия и вовсе — здесь, в Англии. Ты понимаешь, насколько мы близки?  
Альбус прекрасно понял. Он откинул голову назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Геллерта, чья рука, обнимавшая его, опустилась с пояса и легла на бедро.  
Так, следуя за Геллертом, за его блестящим взглядом и его мыслью, за его идеями и желаниями, за его руками и губами, Альбус упустил момент, когда азарт превратился в одержимость, а мечты о новом миропорядке сузились до курса на тиранию. Или, может, просто не желал разглядеть, что все было так с самого начала.

— Я сопляк? Да ты такой же сопляк, как я, только я не мечтаю набросить таранталлегру на весь мир!  
Улыбка застыла на ярких губах Геллерта, мягких, зацелованных еще этим утром. Он глянул на Аберфорта, и Альбусу стало не по себе от этого взгляда.  
— Если я захочу, — сказал Геллерт, — он будет танцевать, и ты последний, кто может мне указывать, маленький…  
Аберфорт выхватил палочку прежде, чем Альбус успел вмешаться. Геллерт расхохотался.  
— Даже так? Ну, лови. Таранталлегра!  
— Протего!  
Геллерт оскалился. Альбус уже тянулся за палочкой, когда услышал:  
— Круцио!  
Крики Аберфорта, свой собственный и Арианы, неведомо как выбравшейся из своей комнаты на галерею высоко над садом, он услыхал одновременно и как будто со стороны. Мальчишки обернулись к нему, не опуская палочек, просто не подумав о том, что их надо бы опустить, и два заклятья устремились прямо к нему. Все последовавшее за этим произошло слишком быстро. Он взмахнул палочкой, отражая два удара сразу, и оба луча отскочили. И тут Ариана закричала второй раз, а потом время застыло, и Альбус увидел, как она падает с галереи.  
Шум в ушах здорово мешал соображать. Альбус помотал головой, глядя на застывших с палочками в руках Аберфорта и Геллерта, на Ариану, лежавшую на земле и глядевшую широко раскрытыми глазами в ночное небо. Этого не могло быть. Сейчас, сейчас все встанет на свои места. Ариана поднимется и Аберфорт уведет ее. А потом, пока он будет ее кормить, Альбус поговорит с Геллертом, Мерлин возьми, им срочно нужно поговорить…  
Ариана не поднялась. Кулак Аберфорта, нацеленный Геллерту в лицо, попал Альбусу точно в переносицу. Мир переворачивался, кажется, долго-долго, и прежде чем погрузиться во тьму, упав рядом с телом Арианы, Альбус успел различить черты Геллерта. В его глазах были обида, злость и страх наказания: ни стыда, ни сожаления, ничего больше.  
Ничего не появилось и позже, когда Геллерт суетливо прощался с ним у ограды дома, утром следующего дня. Скорбь и вина кипели ядовитым зельем в сердце Альбуса, смешиваясь с острейшим стыдом от того, как сильно ему хотелось коснуться губ Геллерта еще раз. Как он мог быть так красив, так бессовестно хорош, когда он был так жесток?  
— Поедем со мной, — шепнул Геллерт, вдруг приблизившись к нему, обхватив руками его голову, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. — Тебя больше ничего здесь не держит, поедем! Я покажу тебе Европу, которую ты не видел. Я покажу тебе Дурмштранг. А хочешь, я достану Старшую палочку и подарю ее тебе? Поедем, Альбус!  
Альбус отшатнулся от него, точно эти слова его отрезвили.  
— Не приближайся ко мне, Герт, — тихо сказал он. — Тогда я тоже буду держаться от тебя подальше, дай Мерлин мне сил на это.

Когда много лет спустя, весной, они встретились снова, чтобы начать самую короткую дуэль в истории, Геллерт все еще был красив.


End file.
